Unwarranted Recriprocation
by thatweirdchicknextdoor
Summary: Well, a drabble series in a world where the characters all have connections. They all develop in their own special way. Centering Hinata and Sakura's relationships with everybody and themselves through perhaps unrealistic approaches- not just romantic. Highschool. AU.
1. Hinata is not in love

**When do I finish a story? I'd never think to do a NaruHina pairing, but in this last crap I tried to compile, I really liked Naruto's character, so I thought why not take that good thing I learned to do from the steaming pile of- ugh, and create a drabble series. It's gon' be real cute ya'll. **

**Let's update twice a week while we're at it. Drabbles can't be that hard. **

**Oh yes- it's a Highschool and AU fanfic. The two things every sophisticate fanfictioner hates. Whatever, it's a fun genre to write in, certainly the most relatable for those in fanfiction (most of the time). **

* * *

><p>As arithmetic became second nature to the shy spirit in fourth grade, she began looking out the window. Watching the clouds mold into whimsical forms. She colored them in her head, creating fairytales based on what she saw. Her murky grey eyes matched the clouds. The slow, ever-changing movement of the clouds transitioned into her identical gaze for an entire week.<p>

It symbolized change- a development.

Out the window, she decided, instead of looking up, she pointed her gaze down. She watched the boys gym class dart around playing soccer like crazed maniacs. It brought to her no interest, deciding to look back up to the heavens. Until a spot of messy gold locks sparked her interest.

For an agonizing year, she could never catch his name, leading her back into a depressed and obsessed reverie. It didn't help that her body shook with nerves and her words never came out right. Until fifth grade, when that bright gregarious boy was put into her class.

For a month, Hinata was happy. He acknowledged her, and that to her, was enough.

Until Naruto began his path of unreciprocated feelings for another: Her best friend. The pain wasn't jealousy she felt of Sakura, but rather empathy for Naruto. Oh, how she wished that he knew just how much they had in common.

Middle school happened and as everyone developed feelings and clicked like magnets, Hinata could never overcome her first love. As she expected him to walk into the door on the first day in his messy style, he never came. Rumors flooded the classroom, anticipating his arrival until Sasuke, his best friend, claimed that Naruto switched schools.

And he was right.

Sakura was quick to catch on, guilt encroached her heart for not better directing Naruto's affections to the gloomy Hinata. If he knew just how bright her smile could be, how perfect her skin was, and how dedicated this girl, this unique girl could be toward him, how wonderful would it have been to witness.

Come high school, completely dedicated to finishing her studies, diligent and still completely shy. Yet, never forgetting the mayor's son, lodged in the back of her mind, a familiar bright blond sat in front of her during tenth grade homeroom.

An arrow pierced straight into her heart again.

The first day of high school, that scraggily head appeared in her sight. In front of her. She felt dizzy, breathing halted. The nerves painfully wracked and clouded all her senses. She needed to do something. She needed to calm.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Here."

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Here- do you mind if I go to the washroom?"

"Yes?" She said it with so much urgency that the professor couldn't deny her.

Hinata darted out.

The class was appalled. That was the first time anyone heard her speak other than Sakura. Such a simple phrase had everyone talking. For Sakura, she was concerned for her friend's sudden leaving. She knew why but another thought in her head, a rational one the least said otherwise- there'd be no way she was still in love with him.

Before letting her episode get to her, Hinata frantically checked every stall of the bathroom. When the coast was clear, she took a deep breath with a hand hovering over her heavy beating heart. In the mirror she let out a huge grin, her pale cheeks went rosy and let her arms straight up in the air.

"Yes!" she screamed, jumping up and down.

The only thing she could do was laugh the bubbling relief off and do a little happy dance, consisting of moving her legs up and down and shaking her entire body as she paced around the bathroom. It was a comical sight, and with luck being on her side that day, she was never caught.

Hinata jovially hummed to herself throughout the day. Sakura needed not to inquire and simply went along with it.

Hinata returned to that quiet depressive state quickly the next day. She realized suddenly that there would be no way Naruto would fall for her. Because she also realized that's what she wanted: him, all to herself. Not a measly friendship like they had in elementary.


	2. Desperate moves

**This will update Saturdays and Wednesdays? Here's a "bonus" drabble to add sustenance. This one's for the background. **

* * *

><p>Absence made the heart grow fonder he found. Although already taking large value in his friends, he found a deeper set affection for those once omnipresent in his early teen life when he came back.<p>

Rumors sprung up in middle school claiming he went to a private boarding school because of his behavior. Which was at times a bit surly but nothing a normal parent would be worried about. Kushina and Minato weren't worried at all regarding the child's behavior, but rather- the child's grandfather: Jiraya.

Jiraya divorced for the third time. The old man, freer than ever pulled a few stunts deemed sexual harassment, which he didn't take too seriously. "All for research" he said all the time. The rest of the family knew better, another offense and the man would find his ass in jail.

Initially, the plan to calm his perverted ways involved the very strongly opinioned Kushina with her very strong fist. Then, when the conversation sparked up during a family dinner, Naruto mentioned missing the old man.

"Naruto, do you think you'd like living with him?" Minato asked.

"Are you trying to kick me out or something? I'm twelve. I know there are some young people, like Sasuke's older brother living alone, but he left the house at sixteen… I can't even fry eggs properly and I like mom's ramen the best!"

Coincidentally, they were eating ramen for supper. Sly kid.

"We're not trying to kick you out silly! You'll be welcome to live with us until someone else who happens to be your lover is dependent on you and you're dependent on this person… Yeah…" Kushina hoped to have articulated that properly.

"Well, to answer Dad's question, yeah- I mean after that nasty divorce he's probably lonely."

"Well, how about we visit him for a while and you stay with him. It'll be an experience of a lifetime!"

"Honey!" Kushina interjected.

"This will be a good lesson for all of us!" He retorted with clenched teeth.

His parents made a few calls and next thing he knew, Naruto was in a small town, surrounded by swamps and mosquitos. In one hand, a suitcase filled with feminist literature and an agenda conspiring against Jiraya's viewpoints. Another hand, a bag full of clothes and necessities. Naruto and his parents walked to the gates of the eastern style mansion.

It was the first time in years Naruto saw his grandfather. It was unwelcome and unwarranted to see the old man crawl out in nothing but a thin silky kimono. His chest hair completely out and exposed to the world, Naruto was already regretting his decision.

Kushina and Minato gave their bewildered son the tightest hug imaginable. Apologetic, they knew their son's sacrifice would benefit everyone. They left, leaving the exhaust fumes of the engine behind.

"Naruto! Always follow the list!" Kushina screamed from her lungs in the passenger seat.

"I will mom!"

"What list, kiddo?" Jiraya ruffled the kid's hair.

"I can't show it to you now, mom said, but eventually, it will be a no-brainer. Her words, not mine."

Jiraya raised a brow. Naruto then pointed his thumb towards his own chest, "It'll be engraved in your heart so that you'll never have to read it."

Jiraya chuckled, "Let's go in and have some manly tea!"

The first thing Naruto noticed were the overwhelming amount of frog statues. Second, the posters of all the hot babes as grandpa would describe them. The posters would definitely need to be taken down. Naruto added that to the list.

_Kushina's Feminist Manifesto:_

_Jiraya, if you are reading this, know that I will get to you somehow. _

_Naruto, make sure you keep these values within you during these three years. Teach these values to your obstinate grandfather, and replace all his books with Virginia Wolfe I packed in your suitcase. If he reads it and likes it, recommend De Beauvoir and engross him with the literature I've packed in that suitcase. _

_Here are the values you __**must**__ always follow:_

_-There is no such thing as the weaker sex_

_-Treat everyone equally_

_-Do not ever cat call women_

_-Feminism benefits all genders_

_-No one deserves abuse_

_-Not all people want protection_

_-If you believe all of this and you consider yourself an Adonis and get frustrated over why women aren't fawning all over you, you are doing something wrong. _

_Here's some ways I believe will get your value-deprived grandfather to a decent human being status again: _

_-Get him to stop writing porn_

_-Get him to stop being a peeping tom_

_-Get him to read what I have given you_

_-Most importantly, spend quality time together_

In incomprehensible chicken scratch, Naruto's observational objective was added:

-_Get rid of those gross posters _

_Good luck and try to see this as an adventure. We'll visit every second weekend. _

Kushina taught her son well. And after "re-training" his grandfather, he knew he had to take some time for himself again to regain those lost years.


	3. Don't fall asleep in public

**Fluffy drabble is fluffy. I've decided to make the minimum updates twice a week. Meaning I'll post this as frequently as I want. But definite update on Wednesdays and Saturdays with surprises in between. (Personally I love that when it happens.) **

* * *

><p>The warm sunset signified summer was yet to be over. For Hinata, she felt her compelling read slowly lulling her to sleep. The soft grass cushioned her slipping figure, and her book landed softly on her face. It was too warm for school to have just started. It was far too relaxing a breeze to kick the sense of needing to go to university.<p>

Her worries dissipated for the time being. Her hormones halted for that glorious moment as all her thoughts and responsibilities were going down a drain. It was a picturesque image and so so so… beautiful.

She hummed an incomprehensible tune slowly drawling from her uncontrolled voice. A tune she heard Naruto hum and it stuck in her head.

She then felt a pressure on her arm, ignoring it. Then a voice she knew too well- painfully well.

"Hinata?"

She sat up, book falling to her lap. In front of her, Sasuke and Naruto, the two best friends. Their amused expressions clashed with her appalled one, and quickly her eyes lowered and her face went ten shades redder.

"H-Hi."

Naruto furrowed his brow, placing a hand on her shoulder to stabilize the wavering body.

"You okay?"

"U-Uh." Within a fraction of a second, she stood up, shaking off his gentle grip from her shoulder. "I was reading something rather boring… It was good seeing you two!" She ran off.

The two waved goodbye despite knowing she wouldn't acknowledge the gesture. Sasuke was left confused, and Naruto smiled. Then chuckled to himself. Making Sasuke question the sanity of his best friend.

"She was reading De Beauvoir."

"De what?" Sasuke interposed.

"Something even your brother would have trouble understanding. At eleven maybe."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Landing on her bed after a constant jog, Hinata finally recollected her thoughts. She massaged her tingling cheeks and slapped her numb shoulder.

"Get over him. Get over him. Get over him."

Konoha was too small a town to get over the mayor's son.

* * *

><p><strong>Slow and steady goes the romance, remember they're only in tenth grade. <strong>


	4. Because Best friends are convenient

**Background schtuff.**

* * *

><p>"We need to talk." A frantic voice pulled Hinata out of her shoulder reverie.<p>

Sakura hauled Hinata out of the cafeteria by the wrist. Hinata was still in her head, aimlessly cycling in daydreams that depressed her every time she morphed back into reality. The popular Sakura was too out of character, and everyone noticed.

"Hinata!" Sakura shrieked, making her friend jump.

Hinata took a moment to recollect herself, "What is it Sakura?"

Sakura tried to let her words come out, but it was as if she had a frog stuck. A pained look reached her face, and she blushed. Hinata was stunned by her friend's unexpected expression. Sakura normally put on such a tough front.

"I think I'm in love." She finally breathed out.

Hinata escorted the two outside after standing still in silence within the forsaken halls of lunchtime.

"Who?" Sakura hated the opposite sex with a passion, she kept a front very difficult to decipher when it came to who she preferred. Even so, the boys found her hatred endearing. The opposite sex loved her.

"Sasuke."

"But you hate him the most. You said it yourself. Many times." Hinata's facial expression showed confusion in a funny way that only Sakura could witness. "You hate how he turns down everybody, how he wasn't as sophisticated as his brother, and his haughty privileged boy attitude."

"While all that is true, but-" She sighed, blushing as she rambled out her secret, "Like you liked Naruto, I liked Sasuke. When I first found I liked him, he liked you and Naruto liked me. I didn't like Sasuke for liking you. So yeah. The situation got screwed up completely."

"But that was elementary school! Sasuke only liked me for a week."

"Yeah, but I still didn't like the idea of his dirty hands laid on the pure spirit that is you."

"We were eight."

Sakura nodded.

"Which would make sense anyways because you thought boys had cooties... But you were willing to catch them… You naughty girl!" Hinata raised her voice in a teasing crescendo.

"Hinata!" Sakura playfully pushed the dark haired girl and cackled. The two burst out laughing.

"You should go for him! And then you… you…" Hinata paused, slapping her flushing cheeks.

"I could set you up?" Sakura finished the thought, making Hinata nod fervently and laugh a bit, trying to shake off her nerves. "But you know one thing Hinata?"

"What?"

"If you slap your cheeks to stop the blushing, they'll only swell more." Sakura said haughtily. Hinata palmed her heated face in shame.


	5. Not on Drugs: part one

**Start of a favorite sub-plot line? Yes. No. Maybe so. **

**Thanks to those who are reviewing, favoriting, and supporting this rather unfamiliar drabble journey. **

* * *

><p>Sundays were Hinata's appointed errand days. She would gather the groceries, hand out apology letters to every person her acrid cousin insulted, and finish off the day by taking a walk on the bridge over the calmest river in Konoha.<p>

Minato knew that people rarely went down the streets at night. Maybe if he drove slowly, he might be able to avoid that one insipid journalist that followed him around like a puppy. Except someone wanting to extort restricted information from him wasn't cute.

As soon as he could, he made a sharp left turn to deter the journalist following him. It appeared to have worked, for he had no one on his tail and on his front, a stack of empty milk crate neatly put together were demolished of it proper structure. However, he continued his rather illegal adventure, realizing these paths were rarely taken.

He was crossing the narrowest bridge in Konoha, unsure if it could handle the weight of a small car. In fact, cars were forbidden to even cross these roads. He was going walking speed anyways. Wasting gas, avoiding trouble- was it all really worth it?

He wanted to be home now, he imagined his wife in bed waiting for him. The very thought was enough to force him to sleep. He put the car in park, midway on the bridge, and laid back for a bit, dreaming of his sweet Kushina.

Meanwhile, Hinata balanced herself on the railing as a move to avoid being impaled by a slow moving vehicle. The driver appeared before her, asleep. She was completely thrown of balance- figuratively and literally, about to fall in the water upon the realization that it was Mayor Namikaze.

What could she do? Cringing in anxiety, she decided to squeeze into the little space between the car and the railing and knock on the window.

Minato jumped awake. He saw what he could only describe as a frowning moon spirit, bright gray eyes, a flawless pale face, and hair as dark as a starless sky.

"Tsukuyomi?" He muttered. He rolled down the window praying that she couldn't hear his prayers. "Oh dear Tsukuyomi! I know I've done wrong but please try to forgive me!"

"T-Tsukuyomi? …A-Are you on drugs Mr. Mayor?" It was clear to her that he was under a lot more distress than she was. This put her to some ease.

"Ah shit, you're a citizen." He said with a smile, cringing. It was shocking to hear the man with the squeaky clean image swear like that. She forgave him however for that little slip.

"There's a main road just around the corner if you wanna get back on track." Hinata pointed over to the end of the road.

"Oh! Thank you!" He prayed that this situation wouldn't spread to the ears and gossip of the masses.

Yeah, Hinata didn't even want to ask questions. She couldn't really process what had happened anyway.

As Minato drove away, watching the fairy-like creature in his rear view mirror, he realized there's no way she could be a citizen.

"Shit. I just swore in front of the Moon God… ess?"


	6. Not on Drugs: Part Deux

"Honey! I called you over and over again but you never answered…" Kushina spun around Minato, undressing him from his outerwear. There was no scent of perfume other than the cologne she bought him for his birthday. As she undressed him, he felt rather still, like he caught rigor mortis. "Honey, you seem out of it."

It only occurred to her that now he didn't respond verbally to any of her words. Then she had a look at his- still beautiful face. Dread was the only word to describe it.

"T-Tsukuyomi."

"What?"

"I think he's talking about the Shinto god, mom." Naruto suddenly popped up, initially to greet his dad from what seemed to be a rather excruciating day at work. However, he realized there was a much, much deeper problem.

"Can you explain honey?" Kushina gently held his arm whilst speaking slowly and loud to ensure proper understanding.

"I saw Tsukuyomi."

"Dad, are you high?"

"I'm serious! There was this apparition on that really narrow bridge asking me why I was driving on the bridge. Its face was as pale as the moon, with eyes gray like the craters and hair dark like the night's sky. It took form of this otherworldly lithe female figure."

Kushina furrowed her brows, "Why were you driving on that bridge? And Tsukuyomi is a male god anyways."

"No, Tsukuyomi is a she, a definite she. I saw it with my own two eyes."

Minato had a really stressful day.

"Ni-ce." Naruto laughed and pat his father's shoulder, his dad definitely took some sort of drug. "Did you have any strange candy today? Kinda chalky in texture? Or someone asked you to lick their stamp?"

"I'm going to bed." Minato grumbled, hoping to never experience that again.

Naruto snorted, that description kind of fit Hinata. When she felt like she wasn't noticed by anyone, the very least. That was when she was kind of entrancing to watch. Pale. Dark hair. Gray eyes. But the very thought that the timid creature could have the ability to make his father crap his pants was really fucking amusing. Could have been another one of her relatives, but her little sister Hanabi was too sardonic in nature to sprout godlike grace from her being. Her cousin Neji could easily be mistaken for a girl. That thought was even more amusing.

Then again, weren't the Hyuuga females sheltered anyways? The main family was strict, no way would they let their daughter go out at a time like this.


	7. Not withdrawal

**Don't be like me and promise to update every week twice upon losing all your data. I think I'll be back on the regular schedule. maybe. **

* * *

><p>"Last week, as you all know, you signed the permission waivers to go visit the city council headquarters. And today is the day we ride the buses to visit those depraved of their youth!" For once, Professor Guy made a decent joke, earning a laugh from all the students. However, he didn't see it as a joke, "Why are you laughing? These people are suffering! Making their six figure salaries in a dull gray office and hating the world because…" He stopped there after meeting the bored gaze of Naruto.<p>

"I apologize for what I just said Naruto."

"What?" He sniffled, seeming to snap out of a drawl. The class shared a laugh, Hinata even smiled a bit.

"Why do we need to go on this stupid trip? What does this have to do with studying languages? We can just ask Naruto about what goes on in the office anyway…" The hoarse monotone of the once napping Shikamaru critiqued.

"We'll see the proficiency of their ability to speak, that's what we'll study."

"I call bullshit." Shikamaru mumbled, the curse evaded Guy's ear by maybe a few dissipating wavelengths.

The bus ride was eerily quiet, as Hinata and Sakura sat together, the quiet one was itching to tell Sakura the hilarious encounter she had with the mayor of the town. However that, she deemed it inappropriate seeing as they were about to visit him. This led to an unbearable silence that Sakura herself had trouble tolerating.

"Hinata." Sakura whispered in desperation, her gaze trying to break from Sasuke's head.

"Hmm?" Hinata replied.

"You seem antsy."

"So do you." Hinata watched Sakura's twitching green eyes, sympathizing with her little-big obsession.

To be honest, Hinata wasn't too sure whether she'd be making this trip out alive. She already imagined Mayor Minato's reaction upon seeing each other again.

* * *

><p><strong>This is going to work. Next update: Saturday. (Someone kick me rn)<strong>


	8. Losing oneself in a huff and a puff

**Drabbles are fun. Drabbles are life. LOOK, I'M UPDATING. I can barely write full chapters anymore. Also the amount of reviews and favorites that suddenly happened are mind boggling. This is the most response from others I've ever had. **

* * *

><p>The first thing you'd notice upon taking foot in the city council building was the overwhelming amount of statues and paintings of animals. Pigs, dogs, frogs, snakes, cats, monkeys, and slugs? Normally, the temple style of the building would suit the animal tenants, but it seemed much too overwhelming. Hinata swore to have caught a tiny pig scamper about.<p>

The tour guide, a middle aged man with a mask covering two thirds of his face met the group of snooty teens at the entrance with torpor in his gait. Naruto and Sasuke greeted him like they were old pals.

"Hey!" Sakura nudged Hinata's arm, "The tour guide was my elementary teacher in sixth grade!" Although going to the same school as children, in sixth grade the two best friends were separated by classes.

"Didn't he get fired?"

"Yeah! A student found his porn stash in his desk."

"Ew."

"Yeah. Well, every man has his flaws, I guess I should go and say hi."

"Congratulate him on finding a job after facing slim chances!" Hinata whispered in Sakura's ear.

"Ha! Totally!" Sakura scurried through the crowd.

Sakura left Hinata who was accustomed to trailing groups in field trips. Kakashi, that's what the tour guide called himself, showed the teens the library where all the property records were kept. Suddenly, a mass of what seemed to be a mix of lobbyists and protestors flooded the hallways they were touring. A stampede of people chattered on and on, the students bewildered couldn't get a word of Kakashi's already muffled voice.

"Now it's important we don't get stomped on. Do not make eye contact with any of them. They have persuasive magic in their gazes. Trust me, it is not the time to protest against the renaming of the town statue. Adding an article to "Leaf" is not a big deal!" Kakashi panicked, attempted to gain height by standing on a statue of a teacup pig. It didn't help.

Nobody thought he was serious. Nobody could hear him.

A couple holding hands stormed through the halls and tiny frail Hinata got clotheslined in between the linked arms, stumbling to the floor in a panic. As she got up, she found herself caught in the waves. Poor thing didn't see it coming.

* * *

><p><strong>But we did. <strong>


	9. Plans (Ruined!)

**I'm updating this thing again. I have things written. Things are coming along. **

* * *

><p>Hinata didn't bother with attempting to recollect herself into the group. Her home was a fifteen-minute walk away if the worst were to happen. She was glad to have this class scheduled last in her school day.<p>

The main reason she didn't bother was because she didn't know her way out. She found a washroom instead and hoped for a member of the council to enter instead. Her plan, albeit complicated for the socially inept went a bit like this:

1. Complement hair

2. Ask for a way out

Actually, it seemed to be a whole lot simpler than she had expected. After ten minutes of waiting, the absence of other human beings entering deterred her from the initial plan. So she formed another plan:

_Run (walk) like hell._

She opened the door carefully, hearing the chattering of the protestors now still like the waters of a pond. They crowded a doorway and Hinata hoped to creep out the other way, taking into consideration Kakashi's advice to avoid the gazes.

"Hey pretty lady!" A voice called.

Hinata jumped, her skin crawled with goosebumps.

"No…" She murmured. She heard about the strange things men do in crowds. Especially angry energetic crowds... Groping...

Upon realising how badly the joke turned out, Naruto pulled his act together, "Hinata I'm kidding!" She turned around gasping. As if the miniature heart attack hadn't been enough.

"Naruto… Are you lost as well?"

"Nah, I know this place like the back of my hand, Guy told me to find you." Naruto smiled. Hinata frowned, she didn't want to go back. Her plans unfurled and squandered. She wanted to go home, this place was probably the most inappropriate to get comfortable with Naruto anyway. Not only that, the protestors could probably take him hostage if any of them were crazy enough.

Naruto saw the disappointment in her expression, he got closer and softly said, "Do you want to go back?"

The Hinata revelled in a little dream. She was close to becoming a puddle of jelly. Her cheeks went three shades redder than Hell.

If that made any sense.

"Umm… No, I'd rather-"

"Naruto! Don't let yourself be seduced by the Goddess!" Suddenly a flash of bright yellow stood between the two.

The moment was completely ruined.

Was Minato completely sane?

* * *

><p><strong>Dads tend to be giant cockblocks. Perhaps you guys have embarrassing Dad stories. I know I do. If ya'll want to share them, that would be great (for future drabbles because ideas are runnin' dry). <strong>

**Next update: Soon, I have three already written out. **


	10. IT'S 'LEAF' NOT 'THE LEAF'

**Updating is pretty addicting when you have so much to churn out**

* * *

><p>"Dad. Calm down. She's human." Naruto said this drastically, trying to imprint it in his father's brain.<p>

Hinata couldn't comprehend what exactly was going on. Shouldn't the lobbyists and protestors notice him? Was it he they were looking for?

"Um…" Hinata began, "Aren't they looking for you?"

Minato shrugged, "Probably." He stared into her gray eyes and she trembled a bit in response. "Maybe I'm mistaken…" He mumbled. Perhaps she was human, there were signs of pores, but he couldn't really decipher. Perhaps that's what 'farsighted' meant when he last visited the optometrist.

"Dad's probably one of the most evasive people you'll ever meet. He borders the line of corruption!" Naruto teased.

"Naruto. Shush." He hushed his son in attempts to shirk the calamity.

"Hey, your son is right!" A booming lady tenor came into the conversation, faced by a tall woman donning large brimmed sunglasses and a sun hat. If it were a degree lower in temperature outside, there would be plenty of questions.

"Granny!" The blond lady frowned.

"Call me Tsunade, I'm not that old." She snapped, removing her sunglasses in a threatful fashion. She placed them back on her head after the quick movements of removing them upon realizing the huge amount of people surrounding Minato's office. She tried to hold back a smile and laughter and instead tried to usher Mayor and son and ethereal girl away from the crowd.

The people surrounded what Hinata deciphered from the lettering of the door to be 'Mayor's Office'. She took a quick glimpse at Minato once more, why wasn't he assuming responsibility?

"If anything, your son was probably seducing this beautiful girl." Tsunade laughed, Minato frowned.

"You heard that all?" Minato slapped his forehead. He felt like an idiot. Not very mayor-like. Perhaps that reporter put some sort of drug in his coffee with chronic effects. Perhaps he needed a check up after avoiding the doctor's office since he was about Naruto's age.

"Of course, and although young, Naruto, I'm surprised you chose such a sophisticated girl." She scanned Hinata up and down. The teenage girl felt every part of her twitch under the discerning gaze of the legendary Tsunade.

"Woah Granny, Hinata and I are friends, way out of line." Hinata nodded fervently.

"It's gonna be more than that. I feel it in my bones, child."

"Wanna bet on that?"

"Naruto, stop, you don't want to create any bad omens." Minato interrupted, "Anyhow... What's with all the protesters?" Minato asked Tsunade, dumbfounded.

"Wait, I thought you knew Mister Mayor." Hinata interjected.

Minato shook his head.

"Well actually…" Tsunade giggled sheepishly, "I may have accidentally approved a bill to rename the statue… All it really is… Is adding an article in front of 'leaf'."

"Just admit you're an alcoholic already, granny." Naruto mumbled loud enough for Tsunade to hear, she balled her fists, "Man... And I thought Kakashi was joking!"

Tsunade decided to let Naruto's little remark slide, "Yeah, people are preeeetty anal here regarding the preservation of culture. The old people just won't let go of the rope."

"You were the one to upgrade the hospitals so drastically years ago." Minato countered.

"I didn't expect these kind of results!" She sighed, adjusting her hat.

"But Miss Senju, are you not in charge of the health care here? Not the culture?" Hinata asked. If this was a school trip, she might as well have asked a few questions.

There was a pregnant silence, "It's a long story."

"Long story? You won the position in a game of cards. '_The only thing you've ever won,'_ you'd reminisce." Minato commented.

Amongst their bickering, Naruto and Hinata shared a glance questioning their livelihoods and abilities. Naruto grinned, and she smiled back, bringing her head down. Let's put into perspective that Hinata kept flushed throughout the entire encounter.

"Hey Minato." Tsunade stopped her lively pace, "Lend me your ear." Stupefied, he nodded and their heads came close.

"Aren't they a lovely pair?" Minato glanced over to his son and the young temptress, he frowned. Tsunade had too many frivolous ideas.

"Everyone! There she is!" A protester called.

"Oh shit!" Tsunade muttered under her breath separated from the group, "I'll talk to you later, Minato!"

Minato waved goodbye, he had a neutral smile on his face. That smile hid plenty of emotions. Emotions we'd never find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Next update: Tomorrow<strong>


	11. Beegees are the foreboding sign

**Those reviewing are AWESOME. Anyhow, if you're wondering why Minato's reaction last chapter wasn't as flamboyant as one might expect is because anymore hysterics and he'd be WAY out of character (As if he wasn't already). There are little plot veins happening as well, and the romance will be slow and steady. Ensue hilarity and values. **

* * *

><p>Seventies music played on the radio, a familiar tune Hinata heard numerous times. It was slow and melodic. The harmonic voices seemed to have a tragic air about them. Nevertheless, she chose to enjoy the tune. Her steps swayed and her movements synced in. She hummed it. She let it all in.<p>

"How can you men-" She stopped dead in her tracks.

"How _can_ you mend a broken heart?" She mumbled. She started having a frenzy of anxious thoughts, dropping the knife she was using to prepare salad.

"What's with the sappy music?"

She picked up the knife again, tenuously chopping the head of lettuce. She gritted her teeth, and under Neji's keen eye, she seemed to be distraught with her furrowed brow, "Everything's going to fall apart…"

Neji had a feeling that this was going to get interesting, Hinata had yet to acknowledge his presence.

"What if he's just teasing me… Oh… What will I do? This will take years off my life! With this anxiety the clock's ticking fast enough!" Hinata held her head, a pained expression consumed her pretty features.

Neji had enough of the frantic mumbling, "Hinata!"

"EEP!" This time she threw the knife, thankfully backwards, where no life was standing. However, it did scratch a tile, and her father was keen on having immaculate floors.

"Neji, how long have you been standing there?" She picked up the knife, rubbing the scratch but it did nothing for her plight.

"'Everything's going to fall apart…'" He mimicked her. She grimaced, "What's going through your otherwise chaste heart? Who's teasing you?"

"Just my professor, I might do horribly on a project because the professor seems to have acquired a dislike towards me." She started chopping the lettuce head like a butcher would cleave a cow's thigh.

"Explain the old love songs."

"It just came on." But the proceeding song happened to be that stupid Eric Carmen song, which once again, wasn't helping with her plight. "It's just a radio station, you can change it if you want. It's better to question why your look is mimicking Tarzan's. Neji, go put on a shirt, you'll scare Hanabi with the lack of whatever is going on." She pointed to his bare stomach.

"Hinata, these are abdominal muscles, and they're quite toned." Neji scoffed, "What happened to my polite cousin with stutters in her every word? Now she's got a snake's tongue."

"What happened to the elder cousin who promised to protect me from every apparent danger? Now he hangs about the house looking like Tarzan who lost his wild side and fails miserably at re-attaining the king of the jungle status." It was her turn to scoff, "You pose a danger just with that nudity nowadays."

"Enough with the Tarzan comparison, why are you being so defensive? What's up with you? Have you perhaps… Fallen in love?"

"Yes, with all the assignments I have to finish."

Neji closed his eyes and took a while to open them, giving her a sardonic glare by the end, "You're fifteen, it's normal. As your older cousin I would be happy to help you with any of your ordeals. Romantic or not."

"I'm not in love."

"You come back from school all sighy and flushed."

"Social anxiety."

"You smile when no one's around."

"That's because you're around observing me."

A brief silence.

"You win this one."

She sighed, "For once."

After eating lettuce in a bowl, Hinata rested in her bed. Her laptop stared at her with a seductive glare.

"Maybe Yahoo could help…" She crawled out of her blankets, shivering from the sudden change of temperature and brought the computer to her lap.

"'How… do you know if your crush likes you…'" She mumbled. She typed slowly, wondering if she worded it properly. One typo, and the searches could go very awry. There was nothing, some of the stories were quite relatable, but the advice didn't pertain to her.

She sighed, nearing the brink of calling the online adventure a failure. Before that she searched up one more thing.

_How can you mend a broken heart?_

Oh, and:

_How to fix scratched tile..._

* * *

><p><strong>I say I'll update, but the next day is the next week. I'm slow on the romance and updating, and believe it or not, I'm like five drabbles ahead of updating but I just forget. <strong>

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**


	12. Deep thoughts with juiceboxes

**Because high school is raunchy, and boys will be boys. An extra for today. Language is a bit cruel... **

* * *

><p>"Sakura, do you know you can actually die of a broken heart?" It was lunchtime, and after a grueling science course, the two friends went on a deeply philosophical discussion.<p>

"I would assume you could, like you could have so much pent up stress that your body just gives up." Sakura sipped on her juicebox, "That's so tragic and somewhat beautiful… A beautiful way to die."

"A death of longing and hope… That is beautiful I suppose…" The two paused for a moment, eavesdropping on the conversation behind them.

"Yo Kiba!"

"What Choji?"

"Some people die from having sex!"

"That's a fucking great way to die!"

"YEAH!" One of them screamed.

The rest of the guys cheered and clapped at the table, wishing each other the best of luck in death.

"Well…" Sakura drawled, "I can't deny that it wouldn't be one of the worst ways."

Hinata pondered, "Um… But what about your partner?"

Sakura grimaced, "Position?"

They gave each other a lost look and then decided to climb out of the hole they dug themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, happy 2015 everyone! <strong>


	13. Bitterness and mistrust

**Oooooooo Drama**

* * *

><p>Jiraya sat at his desk, typing away. He remembered a moment in his life where he met the love of his life. However, time tore them apart. He wrote on and on, something semi-autobiographical. It was smut, but it wasn't that vapid, one-sided telling he usually wrote. Cicadas chirped as they usually did, it was their last week to do so- according to the weather forecast.<p>

Jiraya clenched his chest, he didn't want to spend another winter alone, he was reaching that age where everyday life reached disparity closer and closer with each passing hour. He wasn't young anymore.

He wrote and wrote in a nostalgic haze, without warning, there was a harsh knock on his door. This resulted in the old man accidentally dropping his hands on the keyboard.

"I'm coming!" He yelled, cursing the knocker.

Tsunade was impatient. The door was unlocked so she let herself in without permission.

"Tch. I really wish you were a vampire like you should have been this life. At least you wouldn't be let in my house without permission."

Tsunade wasn't in the mood to tolerate the bitterness spouting from his mouth, "You got yourself a cozy setup… Got rid of the lewd paraphernalia…"

"My daughter in law's behind all of that, I decided I like empty walls anyway…" The walls were still missing something even when the posters were there… "So what do you want?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, berating herself for stooping so low. She didn't want to do this. She liked her life with him hundreds of kilometers away.

"Do you want an actual job?" She scowled, observing the dusty floors and murky screens, "You could do so much better…" Her eyes glazed in a sort of malice and pity she couldn't describe.

"What is it? Your niece isn't diligent enough to serve your royal ass?"

"I never want you that close." She bit her lip, "Anyhow, Konoha needs a culture minister. I am not suited for the position I won and I admit it. But surprisingly, you are. I hate this, but you are the most cultured person I know despite the obvious flaws."

Whatever good luck Tsunade had from gambling, the bad luck would come and smack her in the head later.

Jiraya thought for a moment, he liked the idea of being close to his son and grandson again. Plus he was a redeemed man, certified by Kushina. A change from isolation wouldn't have been that bad. But there was an obvious obstacle standing in front of him. An obstacle of dim once faded desire that he never ever wanted to delve in. For years Jiraya was dead to Tsunade, they hadn't seen each other in ages.

And that malice she had in her glare made it obvious that she wanted him dead twice- no thrice times over and over.

"I'll… Think about it. I don't want to sell this house. I've already made the decision to spend my years as an elder here."

"You're still in your fifties and you haven't changed since I last saw you. Nowadays, you're still considered to be young."

"Wow, a compliment?"

"Cut the crap, will you do it?"

"…I'll think about it."

Tsunade left, slamming the door behind her. Jiraya was no longer nostalgic. He threw his computer monitor across his living room.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm being defensive, but the chapters are supposed to be short for those wondering. (It's the reason I can update so often, because my brain capacity is ziltch and I can't type that fast.) <strong>


	14. Daddy is a nightmare

**Three months I haven't updated. Idk, life, ya know. This is romance. But this is comedy. We need to develop plot, even it is the most ridiculous kind. **

* * *

><p>Hiashi Hyuuga owned and operated one of the best optometry clinics in the world (his opinion). It was in the best location possible (his opinion). And he had the happiest patients (his opinion).<p>

However, those merits didn't stop that garbage truck from parking in front of his business. The behemoth parked in front of his beautiful display that attracted would be patients during daylight, and no one saw the beautiful display. No one parked in front of his shop. No one wanted to be his patient.

He contacted the city dump facilities many times. But the response was always rude. He had to have a "permit" to disallow unwanted parkers. Months he waited for that damn truck to find another place, but it was to no avail.

He decided, finally, to go to city council and request a permit and pay a lot of money.

How terrible.

He hated the council building and all the animals in them. All those animals did were answer phone calls and sign a few bills. Then they'd complain about eyestrain after hours of staring at a bright screen.

How terrible.

He approached the receptionist, his chest puffed up and his cheeks bitten with anguishy anger frustration. Lividness. Whatever word best represented that weird state of mind he was in the receptionist tried to pinpoint.

"I need a permit."

She gave him a squinted incredulous glare, "What kind?"

"A permit that will allow reserved parking for my customers."

She smiled, giving a polite counter, "That's all done online now."

He raised a brow, "What if I want the entire street?"

All the sudden, plans were changed. Maybe that dump truck would no longer circulate if he had the power.

"That's impossible, unless you've got an exuberant amount of money to spend."

"My patients are of huge value to me."

"You're a…"

"An optometrist."

"My father is the only psychiatrist in town and he doesn't need an entire street to park his clients." Optometrists were littered around town. There were enough to have them all definitely not complain about lack of patient parking.

"Ino!" A man suddenly called, her cocky expression dropped. It was none other than the mayor. Hiashi considered him a bit slow to be a city leader. Nevertheless, Minato directed an apologetic smiled towards the world's best optometrist, "Please excuse her, it's her first day on the job, although there are many tasks for myself, I can fill your order the very least."

"I'd like to buy the street where my clinic is located."

Minato also gave a quick incredulous look, Ino rolled her eyes.

"Sir, most buildings and land are owned privately, you'd have to speak to the owners individually."

"Just the road. I'll never have a truck on that street again."

"Dude you're crazy-"

"Ino, shut up." Minato pulled out a piece of paper, "Where is the street?"

"Kimchi."

"…I'll see what I can do."

…

"Hinata, my darling…" Hiashi had tears running down his face, he coddled his wallet.

"Yes father?" She tilted her head in that cute way his beloved daughter could only do.

He took a deep breath, staring at her with a frown of regrets, "You may not be able to go to university."

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Those following, thank y'all. I love you. <strong>


	15. Insta hired

**I have no excuses**

* * *

><p>Due to her father's insipid decision, Hinata found herself working a part-time job. Most high school students in Konoha attained one during their last year. Hinata was a special case. Two years of extra work, she calculated, into a savings account she opened up could help her live through those grueling student years.<p>

How she attained the position of cashier and attendant at the Yamanaka flower shop was a more interesting story.

You see, Inoichi Yamanaka fired his own daughter, whom in turn found a job as a receptionist in the city council building and makes about triple the pay. Originally to tame his daughter of her shrewd ways, a jobless Ino should have lost all confidence and perhaps learned to be a better person. Instead, her stubborn soul found something that gave her the ability to move out. Troubled by that realization and Ino's smart-stupid move, Inoichi spent the night outside the street huddled in a ball in front of the shop. He went back and forth, wallowing in sorrow over his daughter's newfound independence.

Hinata happened to take a stroll in her favorite parts of the empty streets when she came across the sorrowful business owner.

"Sir?" She was getting used to encountering strange blonde men at night. That was to her, a supernatural sign of great concern.

His face was red, burnt with emotion.

She knew that man! Ino's father!

"Are you alright? You'll catch a cold! You need to go inside!" She knelt down to his level, the man continued to sob as he tried to visualize the shape through the well of tears.

"I want to catch a cold, and die from it!" He sobbed. He took another peek at the figure consoling him, and suddenly the sobs stopped. "Ah! You're Ino's friend!"

"Yes..." She replied, unsettled.

He grabbed her hand with both of his. "Please help me out! Convince my daughter to come back to the shop!"

At this point, Hinata knew that there needed to be some sort of manipulation. "You do realize that Ino's being paid triple, she can live on her own Doctor Yamanaka."

"Oh! How am I going to take care of the shop her mother loved so much…"

"If you need any help… I can do it."

"You will? You do realize this is awful work for an awful pay."

"Flower arranging?"

"Of course! The pollen just gets to your eyes and nose and throat."

"I think those are just allergies doctor. There's medication for that."

"Oh… I never realized."

Hinata hoped that was sarcasm.

Yamanaka was already known to be crazy, but it seemed blondes hit their crazy peaks around the time they turn forty. In that case, would Naruto be a good long-term marriage partner?

There's always therapy.

But not from Yamanaka.

No.

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly know nothing on language. Pls review. Help this vain soon to be adult. <strong>

**Holy shit. I'm a soon to be adult. **

**Send help. **


	16. Bodies

**Hooray for boring vacays and drabble writing**

* * *

><p>Hinata took all the family's file booklets including wills and personal documents to school to hide in her locker. Her father's crazy scheme to buy an entire street needed to be moderated. She set foot out the door early in the morning holding large boxes filled with heavy papers.<p>

She called it endurance training.

Luckily Sakura was learning to drive and spotted the poor girl heaving upon dropping the boxes on the sidewalk.

Sakura pulled up to the curb awfully, running over a bush. Hinata was too busy trying to regulate her breathing to notice.

"You need a ride?"

Hinata brought her hand up with her index finger sticking up. It said, "wait".

She laid herself on the concrete. Sakura panicked, thinking her friend's vasovagal tendencies acted up once more. Hinata didn't faint, but she was on the cusp as being a visitor to the hospital.

"What's in the boxes?"

Hinata heaved air in reply.

"You'll explain when you catch your breath, okay."

.

Hinata shoved the boxes in her locker. It couldn't and wouldn't close. The hallways were starting to inundate, and she became desperate. It was sort of humiliating for her. She wasn't in her regular state, calm and invisible.

She pressed her back to the door in keeping the compartment from bursting. Sakura was busy convincing a teacher to raise her grade on a test to help. Her best friend promised to soon arrive under the notion that it wasn't that big a trouble.

Hinata concluded it was easier to be a complacent and obedient child rather than a crafty one. Though, if it meant becoming an optometrist's receptionist in a family business for the rest of her life, she might take drastic measures.

Sugar baby?

No.

Probably a job at a desperate call center.

In turn, her worst nightmare.

A flash of blonde caught her eye and loosened her hold on the door. She stumbled, catching Naruto's attention, "Hinata?"

"Naruto!" She smiled awkwardly.

"Your locker… is about to burst."

"Um…"

"Here, let me press against it and you'll lock it."

"Um…" She nodded, blushing. Her excuse was physical over-exertion that time.

Attempting to remove herself from the locker, the door threatened to open violently. She was stuck.

"Um…"

"Here." He said, bringing his palm above her head to press against the door, the other palm by her waist. Their faces were too close for comfort according to Hinata. Naruto was too busy admiring the small of her waist. She wore a nice sweater that didn't reveal skin. However, it did reveal shape.

Then her hips, the sweater just stopped at the largest girth of Hinata. He gulped.

He snapped out of it when his mother's objectifying women speech popped up. A red, demonic Kushina blared.

Coincidentally, that very moment Hinata also maneuvered out of his way. He was left with very unattractive gray front.

Naruto pressed himself against her locker, allowing enough force to have the hole of her lock's place surface enough to fit.

Overall, a very good collaboration, despite the thought hiccup.

"Thanks Naruto." She gaze to the side, attempting to hide her hot face.

"…Yeah. Um… Talk to you later." He lost words. He never really did that.

Hinata stood there for a moment.

Naruto was… Stuttering?

.

"Hinata, do you know where uncle might have taken you know... The birth certificates?"

Hinata stared at the tea leaves settling to the bottom of her cup, "Probably has them in his office at the clinic." She sipped on her tea, nodding. "Why?"

"I'm applying for one of those age of majority cards." Neji replied sheepishly.

"Why can't you learn to drive?"

He stood there silent. The reasoned he failed so many times before was because he would never admit to his blurry vision.

* * *

><p><strong>In order to write romance, you gotta believe in romance. As of right now, it's really difficult. Supposedly life is still in it's wake but it feels like a dead end. There's no color I suppose. <strong>

**I'll give Naruto and Hinata color. **

**There will be some grandiose life for them in this fanfic. **

**-Weirdchick**


	17. Bruh, can I borrow your keys?

NaruHina moments can't always happen. They'll happen often, but there can be so much more. I predict this to be a longer stream of drabbles honestly. Please keep open minds and maybe you'll find new niches.

* * *

><p>Compared to her best friend, Sakura was able to maneuver quickly into making romantic moves. She and Sasuke were paired for a project. He invited her over to his brother's apartment in attempt to avoid his callous father.<p>

His older brother, Itachi lived in a spacious open place. The walls were covered in watercolor paintings he and his friends collaborated on. The skillful brush marks and details overwhelmed her, she almost forgot about the crush she had on Sasuke.

"This is so cool…"

"Yeah, Itachi sells them too, pays for the mortgage."

"He owns this place?"

"Yeah."

"I adore this one! He makes use of colors so well." She pointed to a pink and aqua woman sitting on a chair, its limited palette fascinated her. "Those are my favorite colors…"

"That orange lion over there, with the red mane is Naruto's favorite. The blue and purple rock with the clear stream composition is mine."

"They suit you guys a lot."

"As does yours."

She chuckled and remembered him being much coarser. Or was it delusion? She was a good friend with him when they were toddlers and children, but she was always so intimidated. Perhaps Sasuke was not so bad after all. Honestly, it had been too long since they sincerely spoke, especially with her feelings.

"Where is your brother anyway?"

"He's coming back soon, he's cooking up a storm tonight to celebrate his friend's art gallery debut. So he has a long list to shop for. We can join their dinner when we get at least something done."

"I'm pretty sure a presentation shouldn't take that long. I already have books on the topic in my backpack to cite."

"You're always prepared, Haruno."

She smiled. _And you're always this hot, Uchiha._

…

"I think one hour is record time for this."

"Yeah… I really can't think of anything else to add to this. We filled the rubric, checked for errors… Let me check slide three again." Sakura mumbled. This should've been worth ten percent of their final grade for a reason.

"Sure." He said.

The few hours they spent alone working on this presentation made Sakura wonder just how she really felt for Sasuke. The admiration was no longer there after watching him mispronounce the name of one author over and over again. The time she wasted staying away from Sasuke due to her nerves towards the male population was all too much.

Not to say Sasuke was dumb. Far from, but he wasn't as interesting as she once thought.

Upon that spiral of thought, Sakura felt like she suffocated in the room, "Do you mind if I… Go grab some water?"

"Itachi keeps the glasses in the upper cabinet above the sink."

"Thanks."

Maybe it was better if they were friends.

Sakura texted that very notion to Hinata. Hinata respected that choice.

Sure she wouldn't have the option of being set up, but there were always other ways.

Hinata just couldn't think of any others.

* * *

><p>You know that person you had a crush on for so long and you idealized them to a tee? Then you realize that they weren't that great after all? Well yeah, we're going to write about that. (I know I'm all for ItaSaku usually, but I won't sacrifice this moment for frivolity, not at fifteen which I place Sakura right now. (Not that we care, because I didn't realize just what I could do with this.)<p> 


	18. Innocent facades

**Sakura begins to develop. Wow. **

**This is a story, and I refuse to splice and label each drabble, it goes with everything. I'm sorry if that offends anybody. Critique should be aimed more at the style of writing rather than what the writer is aware of. **

* * *

><p>Sakura's choice to stay friends with Sasuke left her a bit bummed. Would she ever find love again? Could she ever feel the passion only puppy love could only bring on?<p>

But really, the complacency she felt over a conversation on which reality television star is more likely to have farts that smell like carrots was almost… Too friendly. Perhaps Sasuke wasn't sophisticated enough for a fifteen year old girl. Despite the delusions that festered within her for over eight years.

They sat at the sofa watching some sort of reality show called the Kages. It sparked the previous conversation.

"I bet Mei has farts that smell like oxidized copper."

"That is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard." Sasuke cringed, holding the remote loosely and ready to change the channel.

"It's definitely reality." Sakura replied.

"She's hot, I guess I wouldn't mind regardless."

"You like older women?"

"She's not that old."

"I hate to break it to you but-"

The crinkling of paper bags and metal keys clanging alerted the two of Itachi's presence. He struggled with a large bag of groceries. Sakura stood up immediately, feeling the need to help.

"Sakura! I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"Yeah… Here." She took a couple bags. Sasuke stood in the kitchen ready to unload the bags.

"What are you planning here, Itachi?"

"Korean style maybe? Sasori enjoys kimchi…"

"Sasori? That puppet dude?" She shivered. He was once hired to entertain at one of Hinata's birthday parties. There was a puppet that Sakura didn't particularly like. She cried. A lot.

"Yeah, he coordinated puppet scenes in dozens of boxes. It's going to be like a mega puppet theater."

"Wow." She said, blank faced.

"Anyway, why haven't you visited us lately, Sakura?"

"Well you know… I suspected Sasuke stole my favorite toy and then puberty separated the sexes further and only now both genders are beginning to get along once more." She replied.

This was partially true.

"I guess it applies to us all." He laughed. Itachi began washing vegetables, Sakura and Sasuke automatically felt the need to help chop and peel them. Itachi had this sort of aura about him- the need to help him through the normal toils of life such as cooking. He would in exchange, solve a complicated math problem.

"So who's coming over?"

"Deidara, Sasori, Konan, Pein… Perhaps Kisame…"

"Kisame?" Sasuke interjected.

"Well, it'll be fine as long as we keep him from the alcohol. A little weed should calm him down." Itachi pulled out a plastic bag with bundles of what looked like dried grass labeled 'Kisame's Weed'.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. Kisame got a bit violent sober- and drunk. Put together and it resulted in burnt buildings to the ground.

Sakura showed concern in her expression, "You don't do drugs, do you Itachi?"

He chuckled, "I've never even had a sip of wine before."

"Because of his clean reputation, the cops never suspect it." Sasuke whispered near Sakura.

"Ah." Sakura replied.

She was slightly annoyed by his rhetorical statement.

…

**Broaden your minds, not all the chapters will involve romance. Perhaps I don't intend on 'pairing' Sakura with anybody at all. **


	19. Accounts

**Yay for family**

* * *

><p>Hinata shakily placed a wad of cash on the desk of the accountant. She was about to start her first savings account. All grown up. Clap for her.<p>

That being said, she had some difficulties applying for this account due to her age.

"What if I don't have a father or a mother?"

The accountant gave her a look of pity before gently placing a hand on Hinata's, "A guardian perhaps."

_Neji. _

"There is someone, let me call him." Hinata pulled out her cellphone and scurried out of the room.

"God bless her." The accountant muttered.

A yawn stifled before properly answering Hinata's hushed hellos and 'are you there?'s

"Hello?"

"Neji! I need your help."

"Tenten, you have to stop with the illegal weapons."

"No, it's your cousin Hinata."

"Wait, Tenten, what happened to my cousin."

"No, Neji, I'm Hinata and I need help."

Silence filled the other side of the line. Hinata felt both confused and suspicious.

"Hinata, why are you whispering?"

"Normally I would reply with that's 'none of your business', but it's plenty your own right now." She groaned, palming her forehead.

"Okay, just… Never mention Tenten to anybody…"

"Whatever, I need you to come to the bank at the east end." As if his dignity could drop any lower.

"But don't we normally bank at the west end?"

"I'm trying to start an account... But dad can't know."

"Why?"

"Dad's being an idiot and I'm taking preventative measures. Now come here and put on a shirt and be my guardian."

"I can put on whatever cloth on my upper body. Don't dictate anything on what I wear. I have a maximum accurate knife throwing distance of five meters. I can split your head in half with a butterknife." This was a backlash for not only Neji, but housewifes being shamed by their children for wearing a tanktop on a hot summer day everywhere.

"I forgot you still live with us and provide no financial support in the family. Do you even have a bank account?" She snapped.

Neji wasn't always like this. He was once the pride of the family, with honor roll, being the top fighter in his dojo and so forth. Then he went down a spiral of self loathing and had a case of imposter syndrome.

Then his vision deteriorated.

"Well, this wad of cash under my mattress needs to be put in a safe place."

"How? Wait, do you deal illegal weapons with Tenten?"

"No."

"Just come here in appropriate dress."

"I can still throw farther than five meters. Just not accurately, beware of how you insult your cousin"

"I'm so afraid." She replied sarcastically. Neji took it seriously.

…

"I'm sorry, but you need a valid form of ID with you sir to confirm you are in fact the age of guardian consent. And you need at least your social insurance number to start accounts with us." The accountant, by then, was completely livid.

"I can't find it…"

Hinata muttered something. The family's personal information was still in her locker. "Can I go run and get a few things? Neji, stay here."

…

The two cousins later found themselves drinking tea in the dining room. Staring at the new debit cards like foreign objects. Hinata wanted to cut it up, knowing her father would find it and become suspicious.

"Where did you find the documents anyway?" Neji asked.

"They were lying around in the office." Hinata replied.

"What are you talking about? I was in the office just this morning to find everything empty!"

"Check for yourself."

Neji huffed and stood up. He came back to the table scratching his head.

"Well, what do you know?" He was confused as ever, looking at the birth certificate in his hand.

"I know you need glasses."

"Never!" He clenched his fist, ruining Hinata's certificate in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Glasses are fun, I own three pairs. Don't really use them, but the prescription keeps changing for some reason. I do use them to drive I guess.<strong>

**Sometimes.**


	20. Moderators

**I guess I'm updating pretty often until the end of the summer. I graduate next year so it's going to be hectic. There should be fanfiction meet and greets. That would be so cool to become friends with some of the people you look up to and could potentially collaborate with on material that's on the cusp of being illegal.**

**DUDES, I'VE BEEN FLAMED. This calls for a celebration. Bonus drabble for the day. **

* * *

><p>Naruto had a bit of a problem. His mother… Kushina blew a fuse. Finding Jiraya on the family sofa is not such a sight to behold. But there he was. The pervert of the century, laying stomach-flat on the sofa situated right in the middle of the house.<p>

Minato welcomed his father well whilst Kushina had no clue. Kushina was busy at her day job: A fitness trainer. She led classes too, then yoga at the end of the day. Her endurance was legendary, and so was the fist that landed right on the pillow, releasing down everywhere. Jiraya's head was supposed to be there, but the old man had an instinct particular to dodging women's fists.

Minato was nowhere to be found. Naruto was moderator.

"Mom, granddad's a good man, he's changed so much!"

"Listen to your son please! I take half the Viagra I used to since the intervention."

"I want you out."

"But I'm your father-in-law. You didn't even give me a chance to explain myself."

"No."

"Mom."

"Fine, but only if you make me a cup of chamomile." Naruto nodded in relief. Kushina clenched her teeth. "Now." She growled.

Naruto squeaked.

…

Ino came storming through the flower shop, knocking over a newly arranged display Hinata worked so vicariously to coordinate. However, she just grinned and dealt with it through deep breaths.

"Dad!" Ino yelled. Her high pitch rattled the crystal vases and Hinata's eardrums.

This was a joyous moment for Inoichi, seeing his daughter after such a long absence from his life. Two days.

"Ino! Sweetheart, come give me a hug!"

"Absolutely not! How dare you freeze my account?"

"That was the only way…"

"Dad, I can't live like this with you suffocating and trapping me."

"Ino, you're still a child. You couldn't even manage to control your finances."

"I was getting to that. Until today!" Ino grit her teeth.

Hinata, caught in the middle had no clue what to do in this situation. She compiled ideas. How could these two compromise without any backlash?

"Umm… Mister Yamanaka, could you not fight in the middle of the floor? Customers will come in and have a bad impression."

The two went silent. Ino scoffed, turned around, and tried to storm out before Hinata caught her arm.

"Ino, please stay and hear what your father has to say."

"Sorry Hinata, but it's going to take a lot more than a little sentence about how much he misses his daughter to have me come back."

"Ino… Why are you guys even fighting? It's not because he underpaid you and you found a better job is it?"

Ino stood still, Hinata could feel her shaking. "No… It's not." She muttered.

"Then, what is it?"

"I don't like your new wife." She said, storming out.

Defeated, Inoichi began picking up the pieces of the display Ino made fall. "I knew it…"

"I never knew you remarried."

"It's a well kept secret. Everyone loved Ino's mother, she was a great woman to death. I vowed to never fall in love again. Until three years ago when I had this patient. I felt so lonely and Ino was growing more and more distant. Of course, it broke many rules, so she stopped seeing me… Ino and I had a fight about me shrinking her favorite shirt and I broke all the rules once more, needing to see her."

All the more reason why Inoichi was an awful therapist and relied more on the flower shop to pay the bills.

"Oh…"

"Honestly, it's been a bit rough between me and her since Ino left."

"I think you should unfreeze her account and let Ino heal on her own. She never got over her mother's death, and I go to school with her, so I'll and become better friends with her. I'm really sorry this is happening sir." Hinata replied.

Inoichi curled up into a ball by a pot the size of the average man and sobbed.

…

Naruto and family sat at the table, having tea and shortbread. It was silent, but the glares mainly from Kushina were deadly. Jiraya sipped his tea gracefully, as if there wasn't a chance that day his daughter-in-law were to murder him in his sleep.

"Why are you here?"

"Want to give the old lady a run for her money." He said.

"That's a very vague reply." Kushina said, sternly.

Jiraya frowned, he repeated himself. Naruto and Minato (Minato was paged by his son, and the yellow flash kept to his name. He dropped his duties to go home and help with the situation. (In record time.)) cleared their throats in attempt to stall Kushina's murderous rage.

"Dad, maybe you should clear it up so my wife doesn't end up killing any of us."

"Fine." Jiraya said, "I'm taking the position of cultural minister. Since Tsunade can't manage it any longer."

"Women can manage whatever men can twice better, I don't see why she'd pass on the duty."

"Tsunade isn't a woman, she's a monster in disguise."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for respecting the story, next drabble will involve some good ol' fluff. I promise. <strong>


End file.
